


Surprised not

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Surprised not

Clint is hardly ever surprised.   
It's hard to catch him off guard.   
Being part of Shield,   
He is used to weird things.   
So much that he almost expects them.  
He is very good at Reading people.  
That is why he is hardly caught off guard.   
It does not surprise him,  
That Natasha becomes a very good Shield agent,  
He knew she would.   
Clint knows how to read Natasha.   
So anything she does,   
Doesn't surprise him.


End file.
